Bella the vampire
by BKluvr786
Summary: What is Bella was already a vampire when she met the Cullens? Would things go right for her? What if she already knew one of the Cullens from her human life? Edward/Bella
1. The Cullen's

**Bella the Vampire**

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my second fan fiction. Please check out my first one it's called Crescent. I am very sorry if the story doesn't make a lot of sence I don't really know how to write properly in English and I live in England!**

**Summary**

**What is Bella was already a vampire when she met the Cullens? Would things go right for her? What if she already knew one of the Cullens from her human life? Edward/Bella**

Bella POV

I checked in to a hotel in Forks and started unpacking some things. After all I would be staying at this hotel until I found my own place. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I am a vampire. I drink animal blood and I'm going to be staring Forks high school in 7 hours. I have never been to school, I've just been a nomad for the past 350 years or so. I finally decided to settle down at a place where the sun doesn't shine much. I was really excited but worried at the same time. Would I lose control over my blood lust? What would happen? I was asking myself these questions all these as I lay l on the bed. At 7 I got up, got dressed, checked out and went into my White Lamborghini. **(PIC on my profile)** I loved my baby and whoever touched my baby would pay. I wouldn't kill them, just give a minor injury. It wasn't too hard to find Forks high school. After all, this town was fairly small. Once I arrived I noticed everyone staring at my car.

I came out and all the boys started drooling with list in their eyes, while the girls were giving me glares and jealous looks. I smirked. Know that I was a vampire I didn't mind attention, I was used to it. _She looks like the Cullen's. She is even hotter than Rosalie._ I stopped dead at my tracks when I heard this. _The Cullen's? _I just pushed the thought away; maybe some people would have the last name as me, so what?I went to the reception desk and saw a lady sitting there, her name tag read Miss Cope. "Hello I am new here my name is Isabella Cullen" she looked up from the papers in front of her and stared at me. I coughed and she broke out of her trance. "Ahhhh hello Isabella I was expecting you today" she smiled and mumbled under her breath _"more Cullen's?" _She gave me a map, my timetable and a slip. "Please make all the teachers sign this and bring it to me at the end of the day"

I smiled and turned around to see 5 pairs of golden eyes looking at me. I gasped and noticed they were vampires. And they drank animal blood! I did a happy dance in my head and noticed a pixie like girl looking at me. "Hi I'm Alice, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward" I noticed Emmett was quite big and a bit intimidating, Rosalie was beautiful and had a small jealous look on her face, Jasper looked pained and then I turned to see Edward. He was HOT! We were staring at each other until Alice coughed. It was those times that I was grateful for not being able to blush.

"Hi my name is Isabella Cullen" I said snapping out of my trance. Alice looked shocked and quickly said "We would love you to come by our house today so you can meet the rest of our family." Family? Usually vampires lived in covens or the sake of it. I looked down and saw Rosalie and Emmett as well as Jasper and Alice holding hands. "I would love to" I replied. "Great, see you next lesson" Alice said. I looked at my time table and saw I had English, Italian, Government, Health, Lunch, Biology and PE. I groaned at PE. "Uhhhh I hate PE." The Cullen's laughed and the bell went off. I walked to English with Alice and she asked me some questions. Once I arrived at English my teacher Mr Mason made me introduce myself to the class. "My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I moved here from Alaska." I gave Mr Mason my slip and went to sit by Alice at the back. English, Italian, Government, and Health passed fairly quickly and soon it was lunch. Alice dragged my over to the table where the Cullen's were sitting and I saw they had bought food. "You eat?" I asked. Emmett boomed laughing and said "No their just props" I talked to the Cullen's but mainly Edward. He was really easy to talk to but seemed a bit frustrated. Just then a boy came up to our table and said "ummm uhhh hi my uhh name is uhhh Mike Newton and umm uhhh I was wondering if you uhh would want to umm go to a movie umm on Friday?" I laughed and before I could reply Edward said "sorry mike she's already taken." Mike scurried away and I looked at Edward and said "Thank you" I replied and Emmett started laughing "Eddie you finally found someone didn't know you had it in you." Me and Edward glared at Emmett whilst everyone started laughing. Soon the bell rang and it was Biology, then PE. Alice told me to only use ¼ of my strength and speed.

At the end of the day I went to reception gave my slip to Miss Cope and found the Cullen's standing around my baby. "If any of you even touch my baby I will kill you" I threatened. The Cullen's started laughing and Rosalie said "if you let me I can make your _baby_ go super fast." "I'll see" I replied and Jasper said "just follow the Volvo." With that the Cullen's got into a shiny silver Volvo which I saw Edward driving. Wow I was falling for Edward Cullen, and I was falling hard.

I followed the Volvo to a huge house in a forest and when I came out I saw Emmett boom "Mom, dad were home and we brought someone" Just then a woman with Caramel hair came out and she said " hi my name is Esme" I smiled then noticed a man come out. This man had blonde hair and looked very familiar. I gasped just as he did. "Dad?"

**Ooooooo cliffy. Sorry I just had to**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Is that really you

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

**Warning I made Renee and Charlie bad in this chapter**

The story

Bella POV

"Dad?" I said. "Isabella?" He whispered. I ran up to him just as he did to me and hugged him very hard. "Dad I missed you so much." I said "I did to my daughter." Dad replied. "Ummm sorry for disrupting this moment but what is going on here?" Rosalie said. "Carlisle you have a daughter? How come we don't know" Alice said

"Well everyone I want to introduce you to my daughter Isabella Marie Cullen, no one apart from Esme knows about her." Dad said "but how?" Jasper said. "Why don't we go inside everyone" Esme said. Everyone sat down and I curled up beside dad on a sofa. "Well why don't I tell you my story" I said. Everyone nodded and I started my story. "I was born in the mid 1600's in England to a man called Carlisle Cullen and a woman called Renee Cullen. Up to the age of 5 I lived quite a happy life. When I was 5 dad suddenly disappeared and I started getting abused by Renee. She thought it was my fault dad disappeared." I started dry sobbing a bit and was clinging to dad. "When I was 7 Renee found a man called Charlie Swan. They soon got married and my life got even worse. Charlie abused me much more than Renee did in ways I want to say. The abusing continued until I was 17, when I ran away from home." By know I was dry sobbing even more and clinging to dad like my life depended on it. Everyone looked pained especially dad but I continued. "Whist I was running I came to a dark alley way. Then I saw a man with red eyes advancing at me. I tried running but he was much faster. He bit me and I was burning for 3 days. When I woke up I saw him and he explained to me about what I had become and the rules. He told me I hunt human blood and I was going to be his mate. I just pushed him away with my shield and started to run. I was hit by the smell of human blood and it was mouth watering. But I refused o drink from humans, so 3 days later I found myself in a forest. I drained 10 deer and I realised I didn't have to kill humans. I soon found him and killed him. Ever since I've been a nomad I know am nearly immune to the smell of human blood and I've never killed a human. I saved up money for the past 350 years or so and I decided to permanently move somewhere. A couple of days ago I came across forks and thought this is the perfect place. I bought a car and started high school because I've never been to school."

By the time I was finished I had stopped dry sobbing but was still clinging to dad. Everyone was looking very sympathetically towards me especially Rosalie. "Isabella where are you currently living?" my dad said. "At a hotel until I find my own place" I replied. "You can live here" Esme said. "Are you sure, I mean I don't want to interrupt anything" I replied. "Nonsense we would love you to live here" Esme said compassionately whilst everyone else agreed. "Yay shopping" Alice said. "Wait, you guys can't pay for everything" I said "ISABELLA I am your father and you will listen to me when I say you can send as much money as you want. I want you to spend at least $50000 on clothes and $10000 on your room." I was shocked when I heard this. My father was forcing me to use $60000 on just clothes and my room? WOW. The rest of the day everyone told me their stories and I understood why Rosalie was feeling very sympathetic towards me. She knew how I felt.

I soon learnt that Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions, Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. I smirked at when they said they couldn't feel her or look at my future. I told them I was a physical and mental shield and no one's power could work on me until I lifted my shield. _Hey Edward angry?_ I asked him whilst he, Alice and Jasper gasped. "Did I just hear your thoughts" Edward said "OMG I just saw you future. We'll be going to your hotel room to pick up your stuff in 30 minutes" Alice said "Was that your emotions?" Jasper said. "Yes Alice, Jasper and Edward I lifted my shield." Alice, Jasper and Edward looked dumb founded whilst I laughed.

**30 minutes later **

"Isabella you should go get your stuff." Dad said. Me and Edward got up to go get my stuff. "Can I drive your car?" Edward asked whilst sending me a crooked smile that I almost fainted for. I smiled and tossed him the keys. Edward grinned and got in the driver's seat. I instantly snapped out of my trance and shouted "EDWARD CULLEN DID YOU JUST DAZZLE ME?" "Yes" he replied a bit scared. I growled and said "fine but if you even get a scratch on my car I will rip all your fingers off and burn them. Edward grinned and I got in the passenger seat. "So have you ever been in love" Edward asked "No I've never even kissed anyone." I replied whist Edward looked shocked "What about you." I asked. I was sure Edward would have a mate that was just away. "Nope. Never. Like you I've never even had a kiss." Edward said. This time it was my turn to be shocked. How could someone as georgous as Edward not even had a kiss. Edward parked at the hotel and I checked in.

Edward followed me to my room and once we were in there he said "Well I've never loved someone until know." He said. "Oh" I replied. Of course someone like Edward Cullen wouldn't like me what was I thinking. Just then Edward bent down and kissed my lips. I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck, whilst he brought me closer. The kiss was full of love and passion and it seemed to be going on for eternity, when it was only a couple of minutes. Edward pulled back and I said "WOW" "I know" he replied. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy right know EDWARD CULLEN LIKED ME. "You know you forgot to pull your shield back up, and of course I like you. I liked you ever since I first saw you" Edward said. I instantly put my shield back up and said "Me too." Edward pouted. "Please keep your shield down." "Nope" I replied and pecked his lips. "Come on let's get my stuff." I said whilst Edward followed. I didn't have much so in one minute we put everything into my backpack and I checked out of the hotel.

Edward dazzled me again and I let him drive to the Cullen house. The ride was a comfortable silence and Edward held my hand the entire way. Once we reached their Edward opened the door for me whilst taking the backpack on his back and holding my hand. The Cullen garage was HUGE and could probably fit 15 cars in there.

We arrived In the house holding hands and smiling whilst Jasper, Dad, Esme and Rosalie smiled, Emmett looked like he was thinking up a sex joke and Alice was bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap. "See I told you something would happen." Alice said whilst Jasper groaned. "Alice darling please keep still." Jasper said whilst everyone started laughing and Alice calmed down looking slightly embarrassed. "Well tomorrow we can do your room Isabella" Esme said smiling. She was truly an amazing mother. "Esme I don't think Ballerina would even need her own room know" Emmett said whilst pointing to mine and Edwards hands. I glared at Emmett for calling me Ballerina. "Well_ Emmy_ I must say I may agree with you" I said whilst winking at Edward. Emmett looked taken aback by my reply and I fell to the ground laughing with everyone else.

5 minutes later I composed my self and noticed the men dragging their mates up the stairs. I shivered at the thought of what they were doing whilst Edward laughed and said "You get used to it. Come on I'll show you my room." I followed Edward o his room and looked at it in awe. The back of the room was covered in glass and one of the walls was filled with an endless amount of books whilst the other wall was filled with shelves of music. "Wow" I said.

I went up to his music collection "may I?" I asked. Edward laughed and said "Bella you don't have to ask anything in this family. What is mine is yours" I smiled and asked "how are these sorted" "by date then preference" Edward answered. I was shocked when I saw Debussy. "You like classical?" I asked "What's wrong with classical?" he replied offended. "No, it's just I didn't expect you to be someone who likes classical. I love classical especially Clair de Lune, it's my favourite piece." I said He smiled that perfect crooked smile that was currently sending butterflies in my stomach. He started kissing me and not breaking the kiss he answered "mine to." The rest of the night we talked about books, music or we kissed. It was one of my most memorable nights ever.

**What do you guys think? I know I made their relationship fast but I wanted it to be like that. I like to make things fast and sometimes skip bits.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Why daddy why

**Authors note: I am really sorry I haven't updated for AGES. I started a new school because I didn't like my previous one and it's a private one so I get much more homework and exams all the time. *sigh* To Repay you guys back I have an extra long chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

Why daddy why?

Bella POV

It was Sunday and Edward and I were lying on the black leather sofa in Edwards's room. His arms were wrapped around me, both of us reading books. I looked up at the clock and saw it read 11:00. WOW time goes way too fast sometimes. I spent the whole of Friday night and Saturday talking with Edward. I also realised I needed to go speak to dad, after all we had not seen each other in 350 years. I put the book down and slowly got out of Edwards strong arms. He looked at me worriedly. "I want to go see dad." I said and he nodded in understanding. I pecked him on the lips and walked towards dad's study.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Dad said. I walked in saw dad sitting on a sofa reading a book. I looked around the room and saw numerous painting on the walls as well a book collection three times bigger than Edward's! However two of the painting caught my eye. One of them looked like a five year old girl sleeping. I looked closer and saw it was ME! The other was a painting of four men looking down a balcony; one of the men was dad whilst the other three were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Wait dad stayed with the Volturi. I was shocked. I turned around and saw dad looking at me intently. "I'll explain later." He said. I just nodded at sat beside him and pulled him to a very tight hug. "I missed you" I said. "I missed you to my dear." Dad said sadly.

I started dry sobbing then and said "Daddy why?" "Honey you know I couldn't come back, your mother would become suspicious." Dad said. I became angry then. "So you didn't even THINK about checking up on me. Did you even care about me? Did you know what that WOMAN was doing to me?" I spat. Dad looked pained and said with his head down "No I didn't but till this day I think of you every day. You are my only daughter and I love you so much." He then put his head back up and pulled me even closer. "Then how come Edward didn't know?" I asked. "I honestly don't know, he has never asked me about you." Dad whispered. I looked into dad's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry daddy; I just thought you didn't care about me." I said "Honey I will always care for you no matter what. The most important thing right know is that we found each other." Dad said.

"Darling, yesterday when you said you have never killed a human. Have you actually never killed a human?" dad asked. I was shocked dad KNEW. HOW? "They are not humans." I hissed. "Honey who did you kill, I promise I won't be angry at you." Should I tell him? What if dad would kick me out? But I had to, he was my father. "I promise" he said. "Renee Cullen and Charlie Swan." I spat. Then I started shaking. I think my shield lifted up involuntarily because I heard Edward let out a slight gasp. My shield would lift when I was feeling an intense emotion. That was one of the things I hated about it. I looked into dad's eyes and saw no anger, just disappointment. "What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and started my story. "Three years after I transformed I was being chased by a couple of vampires, they wanted me to join them. Whilst I ran I didn't think, I just ran. I soon found myself at my old house. I climbed up to my window, went in my room and just lay on my bed thinking about what happened. My past. A couple of minute's later mom came in. She then started shouting things at me. I don't want to say what she said, but whatever it was it made run up to her and snarl at her. She then noticed my eyes and my different looks and she became scared but continued shouting. I was so angry I just grabbed her neck, she then screamed and I sucked her dry. Charlie heard her scream and ran upstairs. He then started shouting at me but noticed Renee lying on the floor and I covered in blood. He looked scared but sill ran up to me and started hitting me. I was still really angry so I sucked him dry. It took me a minute to realise what I'd done, but when I did I tried to convince myself it was the right thing to do. I burned their bodies and jumped out the window. I realised the vampires chasing me were gone, so I just continued with my life and tried to forget what happened." I finished my story and saw all the Cullen's in dad's study looking at me.

_They must all hate me. _I thought. "No we don't." Edward said "We don't hate you, were just thinking about our past experiences as well." I was confused and he realised my shield was up again and I was shaking. Dad was calming me down and once I was I snapped my shield back in place. Edward looked disappointed and Emmett broke the silence by saying "Bad ass. Who knew Carlisle's daughter could do THAT." Rosalie just hit Emmett on the back of his head. Hard. And she smiled at me "OWWW that hurt." Emmett whined whilst we all laughed. I then noticed my throat was burning. "I need to go hunting." I said "I'll come with you" Edward said. "Have fun!" Emmett said wiggling is eye brows at me. "Sure!" I replied winking at Emmett. He just looked dumbfounded. It was so funny!

Once I and Edward had left the house we started laughing. "That hhahha was hahha sooo haha funny haha." I said looking at Edward laughing. "I know right." Edward answered. I and Edward then started racing, and we nearly had matched speeds but he ended up winning. Damn Edward Cullen. Edward then started laughing while I stuck my tongue out. He came up to me and whispered "What do you want to eat?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. He smirked at my reaction. I closed my eyes and smelled two mountain lion around three miles away. "2 mountain lion three miles away." I said. Then ran towards them. I drained the male whilst Edward drained the female. He looked HAWT when he was hunting.

When we were finished Edward grabbed my hand and said "Come on I want to show you something." I followed Edward to a beautiful meadow. I gasped and whispered "It's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." Edward said I scoffed "Compared to Rosalie I'm nothing." I said. "You're wrong. Rosalie is nothing compared to you." Edward said and started kissing me. It was full of need yet passion.

For the next couple of hours we talked about everything. Our past's, hobbies everything. It was so easy to talk to Edward. He was funny, understanding, intelligent and not many other things. I then looked up at the sky and noticed the sun rising. "It's beautiful." Edward said "Not as beautiful as you." I mocked. He just growled and started kissing me but I pulled back. Edward looked sad. I laughed. "Come on we have to get back if we don't Emmett's jokes will be even worse. Not to mention I don't want dad getting angry at me." Edward whined. "Uhhh FINE." We got up and started racing back. But when Edward realised he was losing he lifted me on his back and ran. "Edward put me down." I said and starting struggling but soon realised there was no point. When we arrived we arrived we were still laughing. "I win." Edward said. "We drew you dumbass."I said. I noticed everyone was there looking at us. "Have fun?" Emmett asked. "Ohh Emmett I had LOTS of fun." I said winking at him. Then burst out laughing. His face was priceless.

"Come on we need to get you dressed, because you are NOT wearing the clothes you have know. Alice said. I groaned "Alice I am not your life sized Barbie doll." Alice laughed "Come on." I noticed Rosalie was following too. "Rosalie you want to torture me too?" she laughed "No, but Alice promised me the new Prada bag." I growled. Rosalie got bribed with a PRADA bag. REALLY? When I was dragged upstairs Alice said "Shower NOW." Maybe I'll just take a lot of time. "And if you take more than 5 minutes I will make Edward come in and drag you out. I've already seen it." I was shocked. I then heard Edward growl downstairs. I quickly got in the shower and came out 4 minutes later. I put on a silk bath robe and then Alice was dragging me to her closet/vanity. Alice's closet was bigger than her room! Rosalie did my hair and I wasn't allowed to see it. Alice then brought a skirt and a spaghetti strapped top. "Alice I am NOT wearing a skirt." I said. "Uhhh FINE." Two seconds later she brought in blue skinny jeans, a blue top and black boots. I put them on and asked Alice "What's with the blue?" "Nothing." She replied quickly. "Alice tell me." I said "Ruin my fun will you. Edward loves you in blue." She said giggling. I then looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked stunning, and this was just school!

I walked into Edward's room and saw him sitting on the couch staring at me. It was those times I was very grateful I couldn't blush. I went to sit by him and he instantly started kissing me. 5 minutes later he whispered "You look stunning love." It sent shivers down my spine. I then realised he called me love. OMG he called me love ahhhhhhhhhh. I was about to say something when I heard Alice's voice. "Edward, Bella down NOW or both your cars are going to end up being pieces of scrap metal. Edward growled. "MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN IF YOU DO THAT TO EITHER OF OUR CARS I WILL RIP ALL YOUR FINGERS OFF AND BURN THEM." Edward shouted. Man when he was angry he looked HOT!

"Eeeeek Okay okay I will not destroy your cars but PLEASE get down or you will be late to school." Alice said in a scared voice. "She gave up that easily?" I asked Edward "She had a vision of me ripping off all her fingers and burning them." Edward responded. I laughed. Edward took my hand and we headed down the stairs. On the way Emmett just had to wolf whistle at me and Rose hit him on the back of his head. Jasper than shouted "I'm taking my Bugatti." "I'm going with jasper." Alice chirped. "Me and Emmett will take my McLaren." Said Rose "I'm taking Bella's Lambo." Said Edward. "Fine but I'm diving." I said. I seriously didn't want anyone to touch my car, even if I could trust them. Edward isn't going to dazzle me this time. I smirked and everyone was looking at me with questioning looks. I just laughed and went to hugged dad and Esme. "Be safe." Dad said and I just nodded. I walked towards my car and Edward tried to dazzle me. Tried being the key word. I really wanted to drive my baby. Edward pouted and went to sit in the passenger seat. I went to the driver's seat and started the engine. "Can I drive it on the way back?" Edward whined "Nope" I answered back. Edward pouted and I sighed. "Why don't you just buy yourself a Lambo?" I asked "Because I love my Aston Martin." I sighed and turned on the radio. (**All the Cullen cars on my profile)**

When we got to school Edward got out quickly and opened the door for me. I laughed and pecked him on the lips. He took my hand and we walked towards the Cullen's. I then remembered I could shield blood lust. I quickly put my shield over all the Cullen's. "Better Jasper?" I asked "Yes, thank you" I nodded "Can you shield our gifts?" Jasper asked. "Yea" "Can you shield mine and Edwards? I think Edward is going to burst." Jasper said. I looked over to Edward and saw he had a murderous look on his face. I looked over to where Edward was staring. It was 'The popular group' which consisted of Lauren, Jessica, Mike and a bunch more people I didn't know. I shielded both Edward and jasper then pulled Edward and kissed him. I pulled away and saw 'The popular group' giving me jealous looks. I smirked and went to head for English.

English, Italian, Government and health flew by seeing as I knew almost everything. Edward was waiting for me outside government. I smiled and took his hand. When we got to the lunch room I sat with the Cullen's and Mike came up to me. "Hey Isabella ummm I was ummm wondering if you ummm would want to ummm go to ummm dinner with ummm me on Friday?" before I could answer Edward said "Sorry Mike but _Bella _is busy on Friday _very _busy." I was shocked but Edward gave me the _play along with me _look. "Yea mike I'm really sorry but I'm going to be _very _busy on Friday or any other day." I said with a smirk and Mike looked dumbfounded. I had to bite my lip to resist the urge to laugh. Mike walked away and we all started laughing. "So Bella I hear your _very busy_." Emmett boomed. I glared at him which made everyone but me and Edward laugh even harder.

Lunch was soon over and it was biology next. In all my classes I had at least 2 Cullen's. But in Bio I just had Edward. This was good because I wanted to test something with Edward. My shield was really complex, I had 6 already. A mental, physical, sense, blood lust, levitating and blocking shield. **(U guys will get what I mean soon) **A month ago I was playing with it and I wanted to see what I did. I think it was an absorbing shield but I wanted to check.

_**Bold italic for Edwards's thoughts **_and _italic for Bella's. _

In Biology I lifted my shield and thought _hey Edward. _He looked over to me in shock and happiness. _I want to test something okay. I found a 7__th__ shield about a month ago and I want to test it. _Edward nodded _Think about something. _Edward looked at me with a questioning look but nodded. I lifted my 7th shield and put it over Edward. _**What is Bella doing?**_Edward thought and I gasped. _Edward I think I just read your mind. __**What? **__I just read your mind. Again. __**We should go home and talk to Carlisle about this. **__Okay. _I then stated feeling woozy, and my shield snapped back in place. "Sir I think I should take Bella to the nurse she doesn't look too good." Edward said the teacher nodded at Edward and we left the class room. I then realised I couldn't stand and I started shaking. I was falling and everything went black.

**I know another cliffy, but I couldn't resist! Anyways I need something bad to happen like the Volturi coming but I need IDEAS. So please give me some. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
